USS Voyager
The USS Voyager (NCC-74656) was an ''Intrepid''-class Federation starship. It was launched in 2371 and was under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. Voyager featured improved computer systems in which some traditional optical processors were replaced with bio-neural circuitry. The ship's maximum warp is 9.975. Voyager was also equipped with conventional isolinear optical circuits. Voyager also had the capability of landing on the surface of a planet with landing struts. Command Crew (2371-2378) Officers: * Commanding Officer (CO) - Captain Kathryn Janeway * Executive Officer (XO) - Lieutenant Commander Chakotay * Chief Tactical Officer and Security Chief - Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Tuvok * Conn Officer, Medical Assistant - Lieutenant Junior Grade / Ensign/ Lieutenant Junior Grade Thomas Paris * Chief Engineer - Lieutenant Junior Grade B'Elanna Torres * Operations Officer - Ensign Harry Kim Enlisted Crewmembers: * Astrometrics Laboratory Supervisor - Seven of Nine (Annika Hansen) * Chief Medical Officer (CMO) - "The Doctor" (EMH Mark 1) * Chief Morale Officer, Head Chef, and "Delta Quadrant Ambassador" - Neelix Deceased: * Executive Officer (XO) - Lieutenant Commander Cavit; (KIA 2371) * Conn Officer - Lieutenant Stadi; (KIA 2371) * Chief Tactical Officer, Security Chief, Chief Morale Officer, Head Chef - Lieutenant Tuvix; (KIA 2372) * Assistant Chief Engineer - Lieutenant Joe Carey; (KIA 2377) Voyager's entire medical crew, including her Chief Medical Officer, as well as her Chief Engineer were also killed in 2371. The nature of Voyager's first mission did not require a Counselor. See also: [[USS Voyager personnel|USS Voyager personnel]] for a complete list of personnel Deckplan History The USS Voyager was constucted at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars and was launched from Earth Station McKinley on stardate 48038.5 in 2371. Voyager was the first ship equipped with a class-9 warp drive. The ship later docked at Deep Space 9 to begin its first mission. The mission was to track down a Maquis ship, the Val Jean, in the Badlands under the command of former Starfleet officer Chakotay. The mission was only meant to last a few weeks. In the Badlands, both the Maquis ship and Voyager were hit by a displacement wave created by the Caretaker entity, by which both ships were thrown 70,000 light years from their original location to the outer edge of the Delta Quadrant. : Q said in VOY: "Death Wish" that he "hoped Riker" would have taken command of the USS ''Voyager, which may mean he was offered command of that ship before Janeway.'' In the Delta Quadrant Voyager officially lost contact with Starfleet on stardate 48307.5 for being too great a distance away from the Alpha Quadrant. Since the Val Jean was destroyed in a battle against the Kazon, its entire surviving crew were transfered to the USS Voyager to embark on the journey home. Several key positions aboard Voyager, emptied by heavy casualties, were filled by their adopted Maquis crew. The chief medical officer was permanently replaced by the EMH, which was originally designed for brief periods of operation only. On the first few days in the Delta Quadrant, Voyager encountered three new species, including the Talaxians, Ocampa and Kazon. A Talaxian named Neelix and an Ocampa named Kes became crewmembers on Voyager after the Caretaker died. In 2373, Voyager encountered Species 8472, more powerful than the Borg. During this time, Voyager made a temporary alliance with the Borg, involving themselves for a short time in the Borg-Species 8472 War. Voyager developed nanoprobe weapons for use against Species 8472, who eventually retreated from the war. After this incident, a Borg drone called Seven of Nine became a part of Voyager's crew. At this time, Kes also left Voyager because of her growing telepathic abilities. Starfleet presumed the Voyager to be destroyed in the Badlands until 2374, when the ship's EMH was transmitted to the Federation starship [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650)|USS Prometheus]] using a Hirogen owned relay station. The ship, at the time, had been taken over by Romulans. The Doctor, with assistance by an EMH Mark II, returned the ship to Starfleet, and spoke directly to Starfleet Headquarters to set the record straight. The ship's inventory included 32 class-6 photon torpedoes at this time. After the EMH reported Voyager's situation, Starfleet's Communications Research Center set up the Pathfinder Project to find a way to bring back or maintain constant contact with the ship. This project was under the command of Cmdr. Peter Harkins and was supervised by Admiral Owen Paris. However, the driving force behind the ambitious task to reestablish communications with Voyager was Lieutenant Reginald Barclay. In 2375, Voyager found the [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]], which had also been stranded in the Delta Quadrent by the Caretaker. Captain Janeway eventually found out that the crew of the Equinox had been performing criminal experiments on a species of nucleogenic creatures. Janeway adopted the remaining crew of the Equinox and put them to work on Voyager under high security. In early 2376, first contact between Starfleet Command and the Voyager was finally established over the MIDAS array using an artificial microwormhole. Although the periods of data transfer were very limited, Starfleet was not only able to transmit tactical updates to the Voyager crew, but also enabled private conversations between Voyager''s crewmembers and their relatives in the Alpha Quadrant. In 2377, ''Voyager recovered pieces of the UESPA long-range probe Friendship 1. The following year, Voyager was able to return to Earth with the assistance of an alternate timeline version of Captain Janeway. This Admiral Janeway, who time-traveled from the early 25th century, provided her younger counterpart with sophisticated anti-Borg technology, which included transphasic torpedoes and ablative armor generator technology, in order for Voyager to enjoy safe passage through a Borg transwarp hub. When Voyager reached the hub guided by Admiral Janeway, she ordered the crew to enter, but Captain Janeway was reluctant to waste the opportunity to severely cripple the Borg's infrastructure. After figuring out a way to destroy the hub, Voyager proceeded into one of the apertures while the Admiral infiltrated the Borg Queen's hive, where she was assimilated. However, Admiral Janeway had previously injected herself with a neurolytic pathogen. The assimilation prompted the release of the neurolytic pathogen in the Collective via the Borg Queen. This weakened the shielding for the interspatial manifolds located in subspace and Voyager destroyed one hub with three transphasic torpedoes, resulting in a cascading shockwave reaction. While trying to outrun the shockwave, a Borg sphere pursued Voyager and attempted to capture it. Upon exiting the transwarp conduit in the Alpha Quadrant, Voyager (now captured) launched a single transphasic torpedo, destroying the sphere. Thus the conduit, the entire Borg transwarp network and Unimatrix One were destroyed. A fleet of starships, assembled in response to sensor readings indicating a Borg energy signature, greeted Voyager as she exited the conduit and escorted her home. In total, Voyager spent seven years in the Delta Quadrant before returning to Federation space. The original estimate of the time needed for the return trip had been 75 years, but intervention by numerous alien races, spatial anomalies, and the acquisition of new technologies considerably shortened the starship's stay in the Delta Quadrant. During the course of its time spent in the Delta Quadrant Voyager made first contact with over 400 species, repeatedly engaged the Borg and numerous other hostile species, suffered the loss of several crew members, and greatly expanded the Federation's knowledge of the galaxy. ''Voyager'' references * [[Delta Quadrant species|Delta Quadrant species encountered by Voyager]] * [[Regions visited by Voyager|Regions visited by Voyager]] * [[USS Voyager dedication plaque|USS Voyager dedication plaque]] The journey of Voyager in numbers and events that shortened the voyage At the beginning of its journey, Voyager was approximately 70,000 light years from Earth. As the Milky Way has a diameter of approximately 100,000 light years, one side of a galactic quadrant equals 50,000 light years. The Sol system including Earth, is about 25,000 light years from the galactic center; thus, we can conclude that the Caretaker's Array and Voyager's starting point was on the far edge of our galaxy, not that far away from the border of the Delta Quadrant to intergalactic space. At maximum warp, it was estimated that Voyager would take 75 years back to Earth. However, there were various factors which substantially shortened Voyager's stay in the Delta Quadrant: * 2374 - Kes uses her new and more powerful psionic abilities to push Voyager 9,500 light years closer to Earth, simultaneously pushing them out of Borg space. ( ) * 2374 - Using the new astrometrics lab, Ensign Harry Kim and Seven of Nine plot a new course to the Alpha Quadrant that takes 5 years off of Voyager's journey. ( ) * 2374 - Quantum slipstream drive technology is discovered aboard the [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]], which brings Voyager 300 light years closer to home. ( ) * 2375 - Within a region of space called the Void, Voyager discovers a wormhole which brings them 2,500 light years closer to Earth, also having the bonus of sending out of the dark region they had been trapped in for the last few months. ( ) * 2375 - Voyager attempts to use quantum slipstream drive again. The ship travels 10,000 light years before the slipstream collapses due to intervention from an alternate future. ( ) * 2375 - Voyager raids a Borg sphere and manages to steal a transwarp coil. After using it on a rescue mission in the Delta Flyer, the coil allows the ship to travel 20,000 light years closer to home. ( ) * 2376 - Voyager accidentally enters the Vaadwaur species' Underspace corridors, which propel the ship 200 light years from its entry point. The direction, however, was not mentioned. ( ) * 2376 - Voyager uses a graviton catapult designed by an alien called Tash to travel 600 light years closer to Earth. ( ) * 2377 - Grateful for her assistance with his son, Q provides Janeway with a map to a shortcut to the Alpha Quadrant that would shorten Voyager 's journey home by "a few years"; whether they used this route before they managed to reach home wasn't revealed. ( ) * 2378 - Voyager concludes its trip home by using the Borg transwarp network to return to the Alpha Quadrant, while destroying it with the help of an alternate-future-timeline Admiral Kathryn Janeway. ( ) Combining these distances, Voyager was able to cover 43,100 light years in addition to that covered by normal means at warp speed. As a result, in only seven years the ship was able to cover at least the first half of its journey before it finally reached Earth in a Borg transwarp conduit. Furthermore, it is safe to say that Voyager must have been very close to the Beta Quadrant, and might have even already crossed its borders during the last months of its journey. Embarked Craft * Aeroshuttle * Baxial * Cochrane * Delta Flyer * Delta Flyer II * Drake * Sacajawea * Tereshkova Background information * The model of Voyager (Lot #357) was sold at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction on for US$132,000 including the buyer's premium (the winning bid was $110,000). The winner of the lot, a man from Leicester, England, was interviewed in the History Channel's documentary Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier. He was also the winner of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] model. * Photographs of the Voyager model in 2007 References * Star Trek: Voyager See also * [[Intrepid class#The Voyager Prototype|USS Voyager prototype]] * Novel series * Comics: ** Marvel Comic series ** Wildstorm Comic series Voyager, USS cs:USS Voyager de:USS Voyager es:USS Voyager fr:USS Voyager nl:USS Voyager sv:USS Voyager